


Assume Control

by steggyisimmortal



Series: Ain't Misbehavin' [1]
Category: Agent Carter (TV), Captain America (Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-10
Updated: 2015-11-10
Packaged: 2018-04-30 21:34:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5180567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/steggyisimmortal/pseuds/steggyisimmortal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Smut.  It's just Steve and Peggy smut.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Assume Control

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was inspired by a series of back and forth interactions on Tumblr based on a specific gif set with gatorjen's tags: 
> 
> #she’s playing with her wedding ring there#doing it on purpose#because she knows it makes steve feel possessive and he can’t help but stare#and the wall sex later is always amazing

Howard’s party was a hodge podge of organizations and individuals. Mingled together were celebrities and coworkers alike. It was a peculiar combination; celebrities looked flattered and annoyed by the attention they were receiving from a few of Peggy’s old colleagues. 

She didn’t know why she had bothered to come to this particular event in the first place. Well, she did know but she wished she’d had the hindsight to decline due to the always unforeseen circumstance.

Her date was out of town.

Steve was currently overseas on a time sensitive mission in a location known only to her and Colonel Phillips. Despite it being Howard’s baby, SHIELD was run largely by herself and the former army officer. Howard couldn’t even be his ever annoying self, shamelessly promoting the organization and simply being the face. The private government agency was funded by Howard’s money but only a handful of people in the room even knew of its existence. Her former colleagues all thought she worked for Phillips doing intel for the army. 

And right now it looked like Phillips would be more at home jumping on a grenade than talking to Rita Hayworth. 

Peggy had to hide a snicker watching the man she considered like a father blushing like a schoolboy when Rita placed a hand on his arm while telling a joke. 

“Peg, Peg, Peg.” Peggy turned at the hurried sound of her name. Howard approached her in a rush with a glass of champagne in each hand. He handed one to her. “What was the name of that guy that came to see me last week? That young one who was overly eager?”

“Obadiah Stane?”

Howard snapped his fingers together, pointing at her. “That’s the one. I was telling Vanko about him and how he wants to partner up.”

Peggy narrowly resisted the urge to roll her eyes. She’d seen the man in question, shook his hand briefly before rushing off to a meeting. He seemed nice at first glance but there was something about the man she didn’t trust.

“I wouldn’t. I don’t trust that man as far as I can throw him…”

“Which knowing you would be decently far,” Howard interjected.

“And you barely know anything about this man. Certainly not about his qualifications. But you’re a grown man, Howard. You’re going to do what you want regardless of what I say.”

“Now you know that’s not true, Peg.” Howard put his hand on her shoulder. “I trust your opinion more than anyone else’s. Well, except maybe Jarvis but he always sugarcoats things.”

“He’s only thinking about your fragile ego whereas I simply don’t care if I bruise it.”

She smirked when he sucked in a breath, feigning hurt. 

“Ouch. You’re mean when Steve’s not here.” He took a sip from his glass when he saw her do the same. She glanced around the room at the patrons. She saw Daniel Sousa and Jack Thompson speaking to Joe DiMaggio about thirty yards away. “My assistant sent the invitations out. I didn’t have a lot of control over who came or not. He’s kind of useless. I don’t know why I keep him on.”

Peggy looked back at Howard. “Howard, I don’t care if they’re here or not. Certainly you don’t think I’m that petty.”

“No, of course not. I just know about your…distaste for Agent Suck Up over there.”

“Remember, he’s Chief Suck Up now,” she reminded, a light smile on her face hidden behind her glass. “And this is why you’re not allowed to name things. You’re horrible at it.”

She caught sight of a woman making haste in their direction. Howard tensed. “Gotta go, Peg. I was never here.”

She shook her head watching Howard disappear into the crowd, the woman hot on his heels. She didn’t recognize her so it must have been a new beau. 

She moved around the room for a while, stopping to talk to familiar faces. She didn’t want to make it seem like she was eager to leave but all she could think about was going home and curling up in bed. She had a book waiting to be finished and a warm shirt she’d stolen from Steve calling her name.

She had just sat at a table when Daniel approached her.

“Mind if I sit?” he wondered, hand on the back of the chair with a smile on his face. She returned the gesture.

“Not at all, Daniel. How have you been?”

He shrugged, maneuvering down into the chair. “Life hasn’t been so bad. Working for Thompson isn’t as bad as I would have thought but he’s no Dooley. How about you? How is being back with the army?”

“Quite lovely, actually. I no longer take lunch orders.” They shared a smile at that. Daniel was a good man. She considered them friends but she didn’t have many interactions with him now that she was with SHIELD. Leaving the SSR had been one of the better decisions she’d made in her life. 

Marrying Steve had been the best decision.

She finished her glass of champagne before setting it on the table. She was aware of Daniel speaking, and she was fairly certain she was answering in the correct places, but her mind started to wander when she heard commotion near the bar across from her. Over Daniel’s shoulder, Steve was speaking to someone Peggy didn’t recognize.

Steve who was supposed to be overseas.

Steve who looked deliciously handsome in his dress uniform.

She tried to focus on Daniel but she couldn’t take her eyes off Steve. She knew he knew her location; she could see him sneaking glances at her every time he stopped to sip his drink. She fiddled with her wedding rings, taking care to make sure Steve could see what she was doing. 

After practically attacking her one evening after returning from dinner out, Steve had confessed that he loved watching her play with her rings. He’d admitted it made him feel possessive of her. That had certainly shown in their activities that night. She dared to say it was the best sex they’d ever had. 

Ever since that night, she’d taken to playing with her rings when they were at events like this one. 

Steve’s eyes never left her. She could see him mouthing simple words to his companion but she knew his mind had long since left the present. She saw him glance to his right subtlety and she answered him with the barest of nods. Turning back to his companion, she saw him say a few words before walking in the direction mentioned.

“Daniel, would you excuse me for a moment?” she interrupted whatever he’d been going on about. “I have a phone call I need to return and I’m afraid it’s time sensitive.”

“Wow, your job never stops, does it?” he looked surprised, glancing at his watch. She humored him a smile.

“No, I’m afraid it doesn’t. The world doesn’t save itself.”

She wasted no time leaving the room. She was aware of people greeting her as she passed but she barely gave them a second glance.

Stepping into the empty hallway, she turned her head in both directions but she saw no sign of Steve. He could have gone either direction; there were doors lining both sides of the hallway and every single one was closed.

A hand grabbed her wrist from behind. Steve quickly pulled her down a ways before opening a door and shooing her in before closing it behind him.

He wasted no time hoisting her up in his arms, slamming her back against a wall, taking control of her mouth. Her legs wrapped around his waist, making Peggy instantly relieved she’d chosen to wear the dress she had on instead of the other contender. She didn’t know how she’d explain a ripped a line skirt to her coworkers. 

She returned every kiss as good as she got. She stroked her tongue against his, reveling in the feel and taste of him. Her arms weaved around his shoulders, allowing her fingers to thread through his hair. She tugged at the dirty blond strands. Steve kissed his way down her neck alternating that with bites. She panted at his efforts. His hands pushed roughly at the skirt of her dress, scrunching it up around her waist. 

“You drive me crazy when you do that,” he panted in her ear, referring to her earlier actions. His teeth grazed the edge before sinking them into it. She gasped sharply. 

“I know. That’s why I do it.”

She could feel the hardness of him at her center. Her heart beat faster with anticipation. They’d only been apart for five days but that was far too long to be without this feeling. 

Snaking a hand between them, she cupped him in her hand. He produced a long, low moan trying his best to be as quiet as possible. Trusting him to keep her upright, she dropped her hands to his belt and unfastened it with military precision. His fingers found the zipper at her back, pulling it down until the fabric fell away from her chest. He nuzzled her bare breasts, lips teasing on the skin but not doing anything more. She pushed her chest out to encourage him in hopes he would understand her needs. Luckily they were incredibly in tune with one another.

He spread light kisses across the skin at first before clamping his teeth over her nipple. She gasped, hands going to his head to keep him there. He sucked for a moment before lavishing the same attention on the other side. His hands made quick work of her underwear; he lacked the patience of removing contact from her, though. She heard the sound of fabric tearing and soon felt the sensation of her underwear being pulled from her body. 

He found her mouth again, panting and desperate for contact. She could feel his breath heavily on her face. She caught his eyes as he kissed her, holding them intently. Possessively. 

“I missed you,” he said roughly. His tongue lapped at hers once. Just enough to drive her crazy for more. “A lot.”

“I can tell.” To emphasize her words, she cupped him again but this time she removed him from his shorts. She smiled when he lost his breath for a moment when she ran her hand up his length. He swallowed hard. She could feel his body thrumming with excited energy, the same energy she felt in herself. 

He returned the favor a moment later when she felt his fingers slide across her wetness. She slammed her head back against the wall. Her tongue ran across her lips as her body shuddered from the pleasure. 

“Did you miss me?” he whispered. He removed his fingers from her body but before she could complain, he entered her in one long, slow stroke. Her eyes rolled back into her head as her fingers clenched hard at his shoulders. She nodded, unable to form words because all the oxygen seemed to have fled her body. Steve shook his head. “I wanna hear you say it. Did you miss me?”

“Yes,” she whispered. She would have been embarrassed that she couldn’t speak any louder but the things this man did to her….

He continued moving his hips while he spoke, “How much?”

Peggy moaned, catching it at the last second by biting her lip. He licked a path up her throat. His strokes filled her to the brim, hitting all the right spots that had been craving his touch. She shook her head to clear her head for a moment. She wouldn’t let Steve have all the control. 

That just wasn’t in her nature.

She kissed him roughly, teeth clashing against his. She pulled his lip between her teeth, biting savagely before licking away the hurt. She pulled his upper half tightly to her.

“So much so that I was going to go home,” she clenched her inner muscles around him, enjoying the strangled sound he produced, “settle in our bed wearing your shirt,” she kissed him wetly, her lipstick further smearing across his lips. She dropped her voice an octave and smiled seductively at him, “and touch myself while thinking about you.”

“Fuck, Peg,” Steve exhaled. 

“Now,” she took his head between her hands, eyes staring intently at each other, “fuck me harder, Captain. We have lost time to make up for.”

He took her mouth hard, tongues tangling as their bodies continued their dance, his hips pumping harder with renewed vigor at her words. His hands gripped tightly at her hips to hold her in place as his animal instincts took over. Her back pressed roughly at the wall but she paid no mind to it. If there were any marks, she’d simply use Steve’s jacket to hide the evidence of their tryst. It certainly wouldn’t be the first time. 

She could feel her body tightening as her release neared. Her fingers clawed at his shoulders. Steve glued his mouth to her neck, biting at the nerves he found there. He moved faster and faster until she felt his shoulders tense. He pressed down hard against her, thrusting hard hoping to encourage her along, until her release hit her all at once. She gasped loudly before he drowned it out with his mouth, covering the evidence of their actions. They held each other tightly through the waves.

When the shock drained from her a little, her lips found his in the darkness. They drank from each other languidly. Her fingers once again found their way to the short hairs at the back of his head, a favorite place she found comfort in. Their kisses were soft, comforting, lacking the urgency they’d felt earlier. 

“Welcome home, Steve,” she murmured in between. She felt his smile against her lips.

“It feels good to be home, Peggy,” he whispered.

They stood there collapsed against each other. Well, Steve stood there and Peggy appreciated what his body was capable of doing with little effort. It was just as well. She didn’t think her legs could hold her just yet. She could feel his heart beating in time with hers.

He pressed his cheek to hers and simply breathed.


End file.
